<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buck's Not-At-All-Secret Admirer by R_E_R6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650847">Buck's Not-At-All-Secret Admirer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6'>R_E_R6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales As Old As Tine's AKA My Buddietine's Week Entries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddietines Week, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried a little writing this, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck has a 'secret admirer'. Everyone knows it's Eddie, even Buck.</p><p>Eddie has a plan though.</p><p>Buddietine's week prompt<br/>Day 1-Secret Admirer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales As Old As Tine's AKA My Buddietine's Week Entries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buck's Not-At-All-Secret Admirer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1 of Buddietine's week -Secret Admirer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had come to expect it by now but Buck still let out a soft breath of incredulous laughter as the pink slip of paper floated from his locker to land at his feet. They’ve been there every day without fail yet Buck is still awed by the presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Eddie? How long is this going to be a thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck’s whining fooled no one, the complaint is coated thick with fondness as he bends to collect the note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s bottom lip pokes out as his eyebrows scrunch together, the picture of overexaggerated innocence as he insists “I have no idea what you’re talking about babe”. Despite his efforts to act confused Eddie can’t resist a teasing wink at his boyfriend when his arms spread out either side of his shrugging shoulders. Buck rolls his eyes as his cheeks tinge, blending with the paper as he lifts it to his face to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck’s ‘secret admirer’ was by far the worst kept secret at the one-eighteen and yet Eddie still insists on slipping the notes into his locker when he isn’t looking in order to pretend he knows nothing about them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had started as a joke three weeks ago, he’s sure; he can’t remember how the conversation had come up but it became apparent that everyone on the team has had a secret admirer in the past except for Buck. His complaining had been in jest but Eddie hadn’t been able to help himself and Buck has found sappy notes from his boyfriend in his locker every day since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The notes varied in length and topic, one memorable one was written in Spanish and had made Buck’s eyes gape as he’d searched the full translation. Eddie had kept up his stubborn pretence of knowing nothing about the notes, even as the promise had been fulfilled that night. Eddie’s eyes had widened in faux shock and proclaimed amazement at the so-called coincidence when Buck had pointed it out during his post-orgasmic high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone knows it’s Eddie -it was never in question- and as much as Buck teases, they all know Buck secretly enjoys their cute little game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Eddie grins smugly at Buck’s reaction before turning to his own locker and starts sorting through his bag. Anyone else may believe his faux disinterest but Buck can see the way his hands are rigid and ghosting over items he has no intention of picking out. Buck withholds his suspicion and instead turns his love-struck eyes to the note in his hands, the usual giddiness building in his chest as he bites his lip and starts reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>--&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3--</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dear Firefighter Buckley,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve admired you for a while. From near and from afar. In fact I’ve admired you far longer than I’ve ever had the courage to admit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But if you say yes, I promise I will spend every day for the rest of our lives telling you exactly how much I love and admire everything that makes you the kind, loving, amazing man that I fell head over heels in love with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never expected to find someone like you. I never expected to feel this intense fondness swarm in my chest whenever I looked at someone other than my son. You came out of nowhere and crashed straight into my life. The speed and force with which you burst into my heart knocked me straight off my feet. Seeing the way you fit into my life, my family, your role as a father to my son, I didn’t have a chance of catching myself. Before I knew it, I had fallen head over heels for you and I haven’t stopped falling ever since.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So if you’ll have me, I’d like to keep falling with you for the rest of my life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, Evan Buckley, my best friend, the love of my life, the best man I could ever hope to have by my side raising Christopher with me, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will you marry me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your not-so-secret admirer and hopefully your fiance,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The future Mr. Eddie Buckley-Diaz.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>--&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3--</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The note begin shaking in front of Buck’s eyes, the words distorting into nothing but unclear shapes. It takes Buck a moment to realise that it’s his eyes and not the words that are blurry. One quaking hand swipes desperately at the tears, the other grips tighter at the paper in a bid to keep it still enough to make out the words again. His eyes flit from word to word, frantic desperation and wonder swirling in his lungs and forcing his breath to shake on a heavy exhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reads the question three more times but it doesn’t change, this is really happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddie” Buck’s voice cracks, his mouth stretching into a smile as a small sob breaks free. The words won’t form in his mouth. It’s written right there in black and white but Buck is still stunned by disbelief. He wants to ask if Eddie means it. This is more than he’d ever imagined he would get to have, and it feels too good to be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Images float through his mind, dreams of their future together. Of Eddie, Buck and Christopher -his family- and all the things they can be together. The wet, shaky laugh startles even Buck as his exploding emotions burst out of him. Amazement and elation pour out of his in waves, slipping from his eyes and over his cheeks to pool in the corners of his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thoughts of the future fade to memories in Buck’s mind because their future is now. The more he tries to picture their future as a family the more he realises that this is inevitable. He realises that this won’t change anything, not really. They’re already a family, have been for a long time, and Buck already knows this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Eddie’s proposing, of course they’re going to be forever. He knows it with every part of his soul and consciousness. The feelings still overwhelm him though, because as much as he’s known in his heart that they are forever, he’d never actually let himself expect this. Hadn’t dared to hope too hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back now, he can’t help but berate his doubts for perching ominously on his shoulder. He’s never doubted Eddie’s feelings just as he’s never doubted his own love for Eddie and Christopher. It seems so simple and easy now that it’s happening. It feels life-changing yet calming as Buck takes in the reality that he gets to have this. He gets to keep them and they want him to keep them as much as he wants to be kept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels ridiculous facing Eddie with tears streaming down his face as his fiance’s hands tremble with nerves around the open ring box. Buck barely glances at the shining band, eyes too focussed on the man holding it. Eddie’s teeth are clamped around his bottom lip and his eyes are wide with sincerity, excitement and expectation, tears of his own forming as his jubilation grows too large to contain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh- I have a confession” Eddie jokes, voice trembling as he showers Buck in the blaze of passion burning in his eyes “I’m your secret admirer” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words still fail him but it’s okay, Buck has much better plans for his lips as the heat pulls him in. The kiss says everything that his mind can’t formulate into sentences. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. I’ll always love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you. I need you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips move in sync, the two of them embracing each other from head to toe. It’s desperate and heartfelt, the intensity anchoring them to each other despite the freeing feeling of floating atop a cloud of their own fervent euphoria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, future Mr Buckley-Diaz,” Buck teases, unable to keep his grin at bay as he says it out loud, “are you ever going to give me my ring or are you waiting to sneak it into my locker?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually waiting for you to answer my question” Eddie quips. Buck rolls his eyes and reaches for his ring but Eddie denies him, instead removing the ring from the box himself and lifting Buck’s hand to hover the ring at the tip of Buck’s finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you say Ev? Do you want to spend your life with me, and with Christopher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Eds. I want the two of you more than anything”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>